


Healing

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Centric, Drabble, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Buck finding peace and a place to heal.Inspired by lyrics from For those Below - Mumford & Sons. Thank youSibbedfor the inspiration!Whispered notes from the piano in the corner of the roomHold your throat is that healing that your hearing in her tune
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Healing

It’s not his usual place, not his usual people. The music isn’t loud, doesn’t muffle conversations or make strangers lean in to be heard, too close into the safety of personal space.

Buck can’t see the pianist from where he’s seated so he closes his eyes and listens. Soft notes travel across the relative silence of the room, blending with the whispered voices of the patrons.

It’s peaceful and everything he needs to recharge his soul.

It feels like breathing again, his lungs and mind free of the barbed wire he was holding on to, believing it was protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! Like always, kudos and comments are gifts ♥  
> You can reblog it from tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/621025844257849344/healing)


End file.
